Merlina
by samuraistar
Summary: Meet Merlina, a witch girl and her brothers who are on the run from the witch hunters. When Merlina washes up on Titan Island, will the Titans be the ones who free her family from life in fear? Will she become the new Titan? Read and review!
1. Prologue: Salvation

Story 3: Merlina  
By  
Samuraistar  
  
_Prologue: Salvation  
  
It was nighttime under a full moon. All seemed still, yet fear was in the air. A teen girl in a blue dress (looks like a samurai robe) raced across a field with a backpack on her back, her cat inside, shoulder length brown hair flying around her, and an angry mob several hundred yards behind her. She was a witch, and she had to get away. She ran through the field only to come to a cliff that dropped into the ocean: A dead end.  
_  
_The villagers had almost caught up to her, but she got an idea. Pulling her wand out, she pointed it at the ground and shouted, "Wall of fire!" Instantly, a wall of fire shot up from the grass, barring the mob. Satisfied, the witch girl jumped backwards off of the cliff, pointed her wand up, and made a pegasus. The pegasus promptly swooped down underneath her and began to carry her off across the ocean, but one of the villagers saw her through the fire and shot the horse!  
_  
_The horse neighed in pain, and plummeted to the water, disappearing as the girl fell in. Gasping as she came up, the girl took one last look at the land she called home, and swam in the opposite direction. She swam for days and days, with the sun beating down on her. With each mile she swam, more of her energy left her. She finally saw land at the end of her strength. So tired and unable to move, she just let the tide carry her to shore.  
_  
_She was gently placed on her stomach on a big rock by a calm yet big wave. She slowly lifted her head and saw a giant T towering above her against the sun. Almost unconscious, she weakly said, "Thank you, Daniel. You've brought me to salvation" and blacked out.  
  
Three minutes later, one of the residents of the giant T, Starfire, found her.  
_  
Well? What do y'all think? Curious as to the identity of this witch girl? Stay tuned and find out!


	2. Definitely not driftwood

Chapter 1: Definitely not driftwood  
  
Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy were all squaring off on the new "Marine Zombies" video game Cyborg bought, and Robin was kicking his butt. Raven was trying to read, but couldn't help looking up amused every time someone's character was blown up.  
  
"NO!" Robin and Beast Boy shouted as Cyborg's tank blew them both up. "BOO-YAH!" yelled Cyborg, "Who's your zombie daddy?" "Oh, yeah?" said Beast Boy, "Rematch!" and pushed the Reset button.  
  
Before they could even pick their characters, though, Starfire burst into the room, walk-assist carrying an unconscious, wet girl with shoulder length brown hair and a pink backpack. (Note: Walk-assist is where you hold a person up with one of their arms around your neck. You hold that arm with one hand, and hold the rest of them up with your other hand on their waist. You get it.)  
  
"I seek your assistance!" Star shouted as she floated to the couch. After a moment of stunned staring, the others got up and made way as Starfire laid her on the couch.  
  
She was as limp as a soggy sack full of mashed potatoes. "Who's your new friend, Star?" asked Cyborg. "I do not know", she answered "I found her on the rocks outside. The ocean must have washed her upon our shore". "Practically at our doorstep" said Robin.  
  
Suddenly, they noticed the backpack moving. Cyborg removed it from the girl's back and unzipped it. A pair of big yellow eyes opened at him. "AAH!" he freaked and dropped it on the floor.  
  
A black cat popped her head out and gave a surprised "Meow!" (Note: She's dry. The backpack's waterproof!) She stared at everyone as if she were wondering where the heck she was and who the heck these people were.  
  
Beast Boy exclaimed, "Cool! A cat!" and turned into a kitten, after which he mewed in question to the cat. The cat felt more comfortable around something like her, and they meowed for a bit. Beast Boy turned back to normal and said, "It's okay, guys. They're good".  
  
The cat then saw her mistress unconscious, and meowed in exclamation. She jumped onto the couch and rubbed her forehead into the girl's neck, purring.  
  
The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked weakly, "Who are you?" Then she sneezed and shivered. "Goodness!" said Starfire, "The cold of the ocean must have made you ill! Come! You must cleanse and dry yourself!" She offered the witch her hand. The witch smiled and gave Star her hand. Star and Raven led her to the bathroom.  
  
"The towels are in here", said Raven, opening a door on the right of the entrance. The girl took one and stroked her face, sighing. "I will gladly lend you some Earth clothes I have purchased", offered Starfire, "your dress may need washing". "Thank you" said the girl, then, "Oh! I'm sorry! What are your names?"  
  
"I am Starfire!" said Star, "and this is Raven". "My name is Merlina", said the witch. "Wonderful to meet you, Merlina!" said Star, "but we will now leave you to your cleansing". "By the way" said Raven as Star walked off, "That's a nice shade of blue". (It was the same shade as Raven's cloak) "Thanks!" Merlina chuckled and closed the bathroom door.  
  
Well, what do y'all think? 


	3. Merlina's Brother

This chapter might be a big longer, since we find out more about this strange witch girl. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Merlina's Brother  
  
It was three hours later—around late afternoon—that Starfire came out of her room hearing piano music.  
  
You see, Merlina had already told everyone who she and her cat were, where they came from, how they got here, etc. The Titans agreed to let her stay for a while.  
  
They also learned something else about her: She was a very powerful witch, she trained in Malaysia with the Shaolin Monks, had a black belt in Master Style Kung Fu (so did all her brothers. They trained together), and was on the run from the witch hunters of her village.  
  
She had three brothers: By age order of oldest to youngest, Jonathan, David, and Daniel. Daniel was her best brother. He was 17; she was 16 and the youngest of the four kids. Her full name was Merlina Diana Rose.  
  
One cool thing about her I want to point out: She had a golden bracelet with 5 golden removable charms, each a different instrument: a piano, a harp, a violin, a banjo, and a guitar. She liked to play her piano and harp the most often. The banjo actually belonged to her brother, Daniel.  
  
But getting back to the story, Star followed the piano music up to the roof, where she found Merlina back in her clean blue dress, playing her piano. It was actually a keyboard, but it sounded like a baby grand (it had magic settings). Her cat was with her.  
  
Merlina was singing an Elton John song called "Daniel". Not wanting to interrupt, Star stood there and listened as Merlina sang (with her cat as her back up!)

Daniel, my brother

you are older than me

do you still feel the pain

of the scars that won't heal?

Your eyes have died,

but you see more than I.

Daniel, you're a star in the face of the sky.  
  
When she'd finished off with "Must be the clouds in my eyes" Star applauded her. Merlina turned and saw her. "Oh!" she said, "Hey!" Star knelt next to her and said, "You sing and play beautifully, Merlina! I did not know your cat could sing!" "Thank you", said Merlina as the cat, Umbra, jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Is the Daniel of whom you sing the same as your brother?" Star asked. "Well, no" answered Merlina, "I sing it because it's the same name, and it reminds me of him. The Daniel in the song is someone who has die, I think. But I don't think my brother's dead".  
  
"Do you know where he is?" asked Star. "That's just it", said Merlina as she pressed some keys on her piano in harmony, "I don't. My brothers and I are all on the run. We were separated. I don't know where he is".  
  
Stay tuned, y'all!


	4. Rescue in the city

Here's chapter 3. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Rescue in the city  
  
The next day, Star and Raven (well, Star) invited Merlina to go to the mall with them. She accepted. Umbra stayed at home with the others.  
  
They walked through town, since it was such a nice day. Suddenly, a bunch of people ambushed them, going after Merlina! "Kill the witch!" they were shouting.  
  
Star and Raven blasted them, but the leader would not give up. Before he could do anything, though, a spell was shouted, and a beam of magic K-O'd him from in an alley.  
  
The girls looked down the alley to see a 17-year-old boy with cuts and burns on him, wearing green baggy ninja pants (think Samurai Jack) and a matching yet torn shirt.  
  
He had a wand in his hand, and dirty blonde hair. He staggered toward them. "Merlina" he grunted painfully, "Are you okay?" Starfire prepared to fire, but Merlina put her hand down. She called to him, "Daniel?"  
  
In full light, he leaned against the wall. His sleeves were torn off, showing his mid-sized muscled arms. He was slightly taller than the last time she'd seen him.  
  
"What happened to YOU?" she asked him surprised. "What kind of greeting is that, little sis?" he asked her. She laughed and then cried and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
Rae and Star let them have their family moment. Pulling back, Merlina said, "Oh! (swallow) Daniel, these are my friends, Starfire and Raven. Girls, this is my big brother, Daniel. We need to take him home before anyone ELSE attacks us".  
  
Merlina then pulled out her own wand (she didn't have time when she got attacked) and healed her brother of his wounds.  
  
Then they all ran back to Titan Island (Raven and Star helped them get over the water).  
  
Keep the reviews coming, please! :D 


	5. The Crystal Ball

I should warn you: This one is sad. Let me remind you that Merlina has 3 brothers. Pay attention and enjoy. Author's Note: I will be unable to put more stuff up for a few days next week, as I will be in the hospital Monday, and possibly Tuesday. Keep reading my stories, though, please!! I love y'all!!! (And don't worry about me, Celi and Lupe!)  
  
Chapter 4: The Crystal Ball  
  
(BELCH!) Daniel sighed in content as he finished off the food Merlina made him. "Your brother eats like a starving dog, Merlina", said Robin. "You have no idea", said Daniel.  
  
"He eats like a rampaging glorg!" commented Starfire. "He eats like Cyborg" put in Raven sarcastically. "You know" said Beast Boy, "I actually have been a starving dog before".  
  
Daniel concurred. "Not a good thing to be", he said. "Daniel, where have you been?" his sister asked, "What's been happening? Where are David and Jonathan? And where's Travis?"  
  
"Slow down, Merley!" said Daniel, "Let a man digest. Okay, here's what I know so far: David's living with the Shaolin monks in Malaysia where we all trained together. The witch hunters won't touch him while he's with the monks. Jonathan, as far as I know, is still on the run. I don't know where he is now; I haven't had time to track him. I've been running for a week. As for Travis" he said as he pulled a yellow-haired cat out of his shirt inside pocket, "he's fine, just under a sleep spell I put on him".  
  
"He's all right!" said Merlina as she petted him fondly. Umbra meowed in joy and rubbed her head against his. He woke up and saw her.  
  
"Umbra?! It's you!" he said in human speech, which shocked everyone but the magic siblings. "Hello to you, too!" said Umbra. "WHAT THE—"said Beast Boy, "SHE TALKS?"  
  
"Well, duh" said Merlina, "She's a witch's cat. She just doesn't talk if she doesn't feel like it". But Umbra was preoccupied by Travis. "Merlina! You're here, too!" Travis exclaimed as he jumped onto her. She laughed happily, "Travis! I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Come on, Merlina", said Travis, "You know me better than that! Now let me down so I can eat something. Hey, Daniel. Would you be a friend and top me off?"  
  
Daniel popped up a bowl of cat food for Travis with his wand. Turning to Umbra, he asked, "Care to join me, gorgeous?" And the two ate.  
  
"So" Merlina said to Daniel, "What are we going to do now? You can't go out there".  
  
Suddenly, her crystal diamond necklace flashed. That crystal was the key to her crystal ball in her room. She gasped, shouted "Come on!" and ran to her new room, followed by her brother, the Titans, and Travis and Umbra.  
  
Upon entering the room, Merlina tore off her charm, ran to a small circular coffee table with a purple tablecloth, pulled off a smaller purple cloth, revealing her crystal ball. She stuck her crystal into a made-to-fit hole in the golden base stand of the ball and the emergency appeared in the ball just as everyone sat around the table. Travis and Umbra got on the table.  
  
They saw a black-haired 18-year-old being attacked by more people from Merlina's village! (They'd split up all over to make sure they got all of the Rose family) "Oh, no!" Merlina said, "It's David! Daniel, I thought the monks were protecting him!" "So did I!" exclaimed Daniel.  
  
All eyes were glued to the ball as Daniel and Merlina watched their brother try to fight for his own life. They were all over him. He put up the best fight he could, but he was captured, his wand was snapped, and he resorted to his martial arts training, but there were too many people. They tied him in the stake and burned him.  
  
Merlina screamed as the vision faded. Travis put his paws on the ball in disbelief. Umbra stared horrified at Merlina. Merlina buried her face in her hands as Daniel hugged her tightly, silent tears streaming down his own face.  
  
The Titans were in shock. They didn't know what to do. They knew David was Merlina's brother. Beast Boy finally fainted. Starfire started to cry, too. Robin got up and said, "Let's go, guys". Star looked at him in confusion. "I do not understand" she said, "Why did this happen?"  
  
Wiping a tear stream away (even though a new one started) Robin answered her, "Because a lot of people on Earth fear and hate what they don't understand". Seeing her still confused, he said, "I'll explain it later. Come on". He took her hand (after all, she was crying) and the Titans left Merlina's room.  
  
What's going to happen now? 


	6. Starfire's questions: Merlina's sorrow

I'm back, y'all! I was in the hospital, and I was totally out of commission for a while. But I'm back with a new chapter! This one is the aftermath of David's death and how everyone's handling it, especially Merlina and Daniel. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Starfire's questions (Merlina's sorrow)  
  
Robin and Starfire sat on the roof. Star was still in tears and still confused. Robin, trying to comfort her at least a little, had his hand on her shoulder (across her back). He was still trying to help her understand that Merlina's brother was killed because of what he was.  
  
"But Robin" said Star, "merely because he was magic did not make him evil. He was only different. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"For some people, Star" he said, "different is a bad thing to be. They didn't kill him just because he was different. They didn't understand his difference, and I guess they figured if they couldn't understand this, then he was only going to cause trouble. His difference made them feel threatened, like he was going to hurt them. And because of that, they had to get rid of him. They were scared of what they didn't understand".  
  
Starfire now understood, but she also realized something. "Daniel and Merlina were attacked by witch hunters today!"  
  
Robin looked at her, she looked at him, and a great wave of fear swept over them. "Robin" Star said, "Will they kill our friends, too?" "No" he said firmly, "That's not gonna happen. If anyone attacks them, we're here to help them".  
  
She leaned on him, sighed and said, "I do hope they are able to compose themselves. I feel awful for them". "So do I, Star" Robin said sadly, "So do I".

(Later...)

Cyborg walked in the training room to find Merlina beating the bejabbers out of the sand-filled punching bag (the big one, not the one that hangs down) with hot angry tears flying into her hair.  
  
She didn't notice him coming in; she wouldn't have cared if she had.  
  
She had just thrown a punch to put a hole in the bag when Cyborg reached out and grabbed it. "Whoa" he said, "don't spill the sand, hothead. We need this thing".  
  
She glared at him bitterly with her red-from-crying eyes. "He was different, Cyborg" she said hopelessly, "You should understand how I feel. My brother was different, and they KILLED HIM! My other brothers and I are different, and they're trying to kill US! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?"  
  
"I know, Merlina" he said gently, "I know how it feels to be different...And I'm sorry about your brother".  
  
Merlina sighed and let her head drop. "I don't know what to do", she said. Cyborg touched her shoulder. She looked up at him sorrowfully. Cyborg couldn't think of anything to tell her, so he just said, "I'm sorry".  
  
"I know" she said as she walked out. Umbra walked up to her and meowed. Merlina picked her up and bowed her head on her. Umbra cuddled her own head into Merlina's neck.  
  
Cyborg watched her walk away. He didn't know what to say. He felt as bad about this as Star and Robin did. He felt awful for her! He just shook his head and went to the living room. There he saw Raven meditating—with Daniel!  
  
"He asked me to help him calm the storm of his heart, mind, and spirit", she explained (their backs were turned to him) reading his mind, "So here we are". "Okay..." Cyborg went to sit on the couch where he found Beast Boy just barely coming to.  
  
"Uh..." Beast Boy moaned. Then he remembered what happened, and he freaked. "Dude! What's up with that?" he asked Cyborg. "I don't know, man" Cyborg answered, "I don't know".  
  
Suddenly Travis bolted into the room and pounced Daniel. "DANIEL!" he shouted wide-eyed. "They're coming!" Daniel said, "WHAT?"  
  
Merlina appeared with Umbra in her arms, who jumped down and joined Travis in Daniel's lap. Merlina was shaking with fear.  
  
"The villagers!" she whispered loudly and quickly, "They're on the island!"  
  
Now what do you think of THAT? We'll definitely see some action in the next chapter! ;D Please review!


	7. Invasion

Chapter 6: Invasion

"Who is?" asked Cyborg, "Who's on our island?" Travis ran to him.

"The witch hunters from our village!" he explained. Umbra added, "They've been after us for days!" Daniel moved to his sister defensively.

"They killed our brother David. They're trying to kill us, too. But I'm not letting that happen. I'm not running anymore. I'm going to fight for my family; for my friends; for my brother."

"I'm fighting, too," said Merlina, "I'm ready to fight with you, Daniel."

"Count me in, too," said Cyborg, readying his cannon.

"I couldn't call myself a witch if I didn't fight, too," said Raven.

"And we couldn't call ourselves your friends if we didn't help," Robin put in, entering with Starfire (hand in hand, BTW.) Smiling, Merlina got out her wand and said, "Let's go!" There was a pounding on the front door (wherever it is). Robin came up with a plan and they scattered to their positions. The cats stayed put for safety.

The mobbers surrounded the tower. The leader pounded his fist on the door, shouting "Come out, witches! We know you're in there!" A cheerful "Coming!" was heard, and Starfire appeared in the doorway with her eyes happily pinched shut, her head cocked to the side, and her hands behind her (holding her wrist, clutching a fist) for the innocent look.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't play games with us, missy!" the leader shouted, "Where are the witch and wizard?"

"Yeah!" the others shouted. The leader continued, "We know they're here! Now let us in so we can destroy them, once and for all!" Star's face looked sad (eyes still closed).

"I apologize," she said (starbolt forming in fist) "but I cannot (opens eyes, glowing green) allow that to happen." She brought her fists out over her head and fired two long beams of light, knocking many over. As chaos ensued, Robin dropped from above with his bo staff and landed on the leader in front of Star.

"Nice job, Star," he said, "now let's get 'em!" and went off to attack someone else.

"Right!" Star shouted as she flew off. The Titans came from everywhere: "Beast Boy as an eagle had Daniel in his claws, who was shooting blue bolts of shocking light from his wand. Raven descended from the roof, holding one of Merlina's hands with both of hers; Merlina was shooting cold energy from her wand. And Cyborg was aiming and shooting from the roof. At their signal, Beast Boy and Raven put Daniel and Merlina down.

"You ready, sis?" he asked. When she nodded, they held out their wands and shouted, "Stun sabers!" Instantly, a beam of light protruded from each of their wand tips (I know, just like Star Wars) one blue, (Merlina) one yellow (Daniel). Pointing his weapon towards the crowd (now consisting of 25 people) he shouted, "For years the blood of the innocent has cried against you! Today, your kind spilled the blood of my brother! Tomorrow..." Merlina pointed her own saber at them and finished, "It will be repaid with your own!" Shouting a battle cry, they ran into the crowd and proceeded to stun every man in their path (the Titans fought, too). The leader was left conscious.

"Let's have some fun with this one," said Daniel. Grinning, Merlina stepped towards the sniveling man and made little red and black demons come out of the ground with her hands. The man screamed as they crowded over him, then Merlina snapped her fingers and they disappeared. White faced and furious, the man got a gun and aimed at Daniel. But the gun went black and crumbled. Raven had done that. At the same time, a blast of magic K-O-d the leader. Everyone turned in the direction it had come from and saw a 25-year-old man with black hair, wearing black clothes with an aura along the lines of Hamlet and "Harry Potter's" Sirius Black.

"It's Jonathan!" yelled Merlina as she and Daniel ran to hug their oldest brother.

"You didn't think you were gonna have _all_ the fun, did you, sprout?" Jonathan asked her.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" she pouted. He laughed, "Look how big you've gotten. And you!" he turned to Daniel, "What happened to _you_? You're ripped!" The Coast Guard then came, and Jonathan said, "They're all unconscious, sir. Book 'em." As the Coast Guard and his men hauled away the unconscious mob, the Titans went to answer their questions. Merlina felt free.

"We did it!" she yelled as she hugged her brothers then went to hug Starfire. Jonathan went too, leaving Daniel alone with Raven.

"Thanks, Raven," he said. Blushing under her hood, Raven asked, "For what? The gun?"

"Everything," he replied. Looking over at his sister, he continued, "For helping set my sister and me free."

"It was nothing," Raven smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"So," Raven quickly said, "What do you plan to do with your freedom?"

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Robin. Merlina and the others were standing together happily. Robin was holding out a communicator. Daniel stared at it, wide-eyed.

"Really?" he asked, excited.

"Yep!" said Robin.

"Merlina?" he asked about her. Merlina held up her own communicator, winking.

"Effective immediately!" she chimed.

"What about Travis and Umbra?" he asked about their cats.

"The official pets of the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy piped. Daniel took the communicator Robin was giving him.

"Why not?" he smiled.

Sorry about the mix-up, readers. I have no idea how this happened. I could have sworn I'd put this chapter up! Hmm... Oh, well. This chapter is actually kind of lame, but it's the best I could come up with for this one way back when. OK. L8R!


	8. Epilogue: David's Funeral

Okay, I have NO earthly clue how the last chapter had this chapter's title. Maybe it was an author's mistake. But anyway, I fixed it and have now added the real epilogue. I hope you like it!

Epilogue: David's Funeral

That night, the Titans and the cats gathered at a tombstone marked "David Messalah Rose: Our Brother and Hero." Merlina brought the bouquet of roses and lillies and laid them in front of the stone. Daniel laid his hand on it in silent tears. He said nothing; there was nothing he hadn't told David already.

"We love you, Dave," he finally said, "Wait up for us." They headed for the T-Car.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Merlina asked Jonathan.

"I'm sure, Merley," he responded and kissed her on the forehead. He then ruffled Daniel's hair, smiled, and walked in the opposite direction of the street. A few feet from them, he said, "Don't worry, you two! You'll be hearing from me!" and then turned and walked off without another word. Daniel had his hand on Merlina's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Merlina," he assured her, "He's a Rose." Smiling sadly, Merlina nodded, thinking 'I just wish our family didn't have to be separated the way we are.' Umbra rubbed up against her leg. That snapped her out of her train of thought, and she scratched and picked up her pet and got in the car with the others (Cyborg put more seats in) and went home to start her life over. And if you're wondering about the mob, they went to the chair, confirming Daniel & Merlina's final speech.

THE  
END

Author's Review:  
Okay, this was a short chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long, but how was that for an ending? Eventually, I'll probably write up the family history of the Roses, but that's still under mental construction. Enjoy my other fics!

samuraistar


End file.
